GET MARRIED
by dezilosungmin
Summary: Menikah dengan seseorang yang sudah menjadi sahabatmu karena paksaan orang tua itu tidak mudah. Lebih tidak mudah lagi ketika dirimu dan sahabatmu itu sama-sama sudah memiliki kekasih/Bagaimana akhir dari pernikahan sepasang sahabat itu?/Akankah mereka berhasil mengakhiri pernikahan itu, atau justru mereka terjebak dalam perasaan mereka sendiri?/Jadi, cinta, mungkin?


FF

**Tittle: GET MARRIED**

Author: Desi Gloria Damanik ( dezilosungmin )

Main Cast: Song Hyun Hee, Lee Sungmin

Others: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Yun Ma, orangtua, nenek

Genre: maybe funny, and romance

-cuap2 author-

Jja, annyeonghasseo... Author datang ke page ini lagi dengan membawa ff baru. Dulu author ud prnah share ff oneshoot di page ini yg judulnya between you and me. Skrg author datang bawa ff series yang yah... lumayan panjang.. .:) dengan main cast tetap nya yaitu SUNGMIN OPPA ^^

Semoga readers sekalian suka membaca ff ini, jgn lupa tinggalkan like / komentar di tempat yg sudah disediakan XD agar menambah semangat author dlm mnulis... Selamat membaca...

**[BACKSOUND: TIC TOC – Super Junior]**

Song Hyun Hee POV

"Mwo?" ucapku kaget sambil membelalakkan mataku."Uhuk..uhuk...uhuk..." Seketika aku tersedak.

"Yaishh...Tidak usah mendramatisir seperti itu." Ucap appaku menggeleng sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku tidak mau, appa. Aku sudah punya kekasih." Ucapku bersikeras.

"Pokoknya harus. Appa tidak yakin dengan namja pilihanmu. Selama ini kan orang yang pernah jadi kekasihmu aneh-aneh semua. Appa lebih yakin dengan pilihan appa dan eomma. Kau tahu, namja ini adalah anak dari seorang presiden direktur. Dia itu anak dari mitra kerja appa yang juga merupakan sahabat lama appa dan eomma. Dia juga sangat tampan. Kami sudah pernah bertemu dengannya sekali saat kami mampir ke kantor appanya. Kau tahu, kami bahkan sudah menjodohkan kalian sejak kalian belum mampir (?) ke dunia ini." Ucap appaku masih sambil mengunyah makanannya. Eomma hanya manggut-manggut. -,-"

"Appa, zaman sekarang masih berlaku acara perjodohan? Yang benar saja..." Aku mendengus kesal.

"Appa, namjachinguku itu sangat baik, tampan, menarik, gagah, semuanya...Kali ini aku berani jamin kalau aku memang tidak salah pilih. Kalau appa tidak percaya, aku akan mengajaknya menemui..."

"Anniyo. Appa tidak mau bertemu dengan namjachingumu itu." Appaku langsung memotong perkataanku yang belum selesai kuucapkan.

"3 hari lagi kalian akan dipertemukan." Gubrak. Aku hanya bisa melotot. Kacau. Apa yang harus ku katakan pada chagiyaku. Omo...Tuhaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...!

Song Hyun Hee POV end

Sungmin POV

"Yoboseo..."

"Sungmin si, ayo bertemu sekarang."

"Mwo? Ah,aku tidak mau. Aku sedang tidur."

"Yakk, Sungmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn!" dia berteriak di telepon.

"Arraseo...arasseo...Dimana kita bertemu?" ucapku kesal.

"Di kedai handel and gretel" sahutnya kemudian. *ciee...masuk cerita ni warkop(?)nya bang Ecung... XD

"tut tut tut..." telepon langsung dimatikan. Hmh, ada apa lagi dengannya. Kenapa dia mengajakku bertemu di sore hari yang sangat dingin seperti ini. Ckckck.. Dasar yeoja aneh.

"Sungmin si...Aku dijodohkan." Ucapnya lesu.

"Mwo?" ucapku kaget.

"Huaa...Sungmin si, apa yang harus ku lakukan..." ucapnya menjerit sampai-sampai semua pengunjung melirik ke arah kami. Aku segera membungkam mulutnya.

"sstt...Kau ini membuatku malu saja!" ucapku kesal. Dia memajukan bibirnya.

"Seharusnya kau maklum, aku kan sedang dilanda bencana." Ucapnya lagi.

"Tapi tidak harus berteriak seperti itu di tempat umum seperti ini." Aku melotot ke arahnya. Dia hanya nyengir. "Kau lebih cocok bergolongan darah AB daripada A" ucapku lagi.

"Waeyo?"

"Karena emosimu tidak stabil. Tadi sedih, sekarang nyengir." #bletak... Aku mengelus kepalaku.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan..." ucapnya lemas sambil mengguncang-guncang lenganku. Aku kasihan juga padanya.

"Tolak saja. Katakan kalau kau sudah memiliki namjachingu." Ucapku serius.

"Sudah...Tapi mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku dan tetap bersikeras menjodohkanku pada namja pilihan mereka. Aishh...Padahal aku sudah terlanjur sangat mencintai namja ku." Ucapnya lagi. Aku tersenyum.

"Wae?"

"Ternyata kau bisa juga ya mencintai seorang namja."

"Mwo?"

"Kan dulu kerjamu hanya mempermainkan mereka..." ucapku. #plakk... Satu jitakan panas kembali mampir ke kepala imut(?)ku.

"Bukan waktunya untuk bercanda. Sekarang bantu aku, apa yang harus ku lakukan." Ucapnya masih lemas.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicarakan langsung saja dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tidak tega padanya."

"Lalu, kenapa kau malah menemuiku?"

"Kau kan biasanya punya segudang ide yang cemerlang. Kau kan sahabat terdekatku, Sungmin si. Untuk itu aku meminta bantuanmu. Kau kan sahabatku yang sangat jenius..." Dia menatapku sambil menyeringai evil #seperti namjachingunya -,-"

"Aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Untuk masalah yang seperti ini, aku belum berpengalaman."

"Yah, Sungmin ah, carikan aku ide..."

"Aku tidak punya ide!"

"Dasar payah!"

"Hahahah...Aku kasihan sekali padamu, harus menghadapi kehidupan rumit seperti ini. Untung saja orang tuaku tidak seperti itu. Kau memang malang sekali..." aku menggeleng sambil tertawa.

"Heh, malah mengejekku. Dasar payah. Harusnya kau ikut merasakan kesedihanku, bukan malah membanding-bandingkan nasib kita."

"Hahahah...Arraseo...Aku hanya bercanda. Ya, kalau kau belum siap mengatakannya pada Kyu, kau tidak usah mengatakannya sekarang. Sebelum kau resmi di jodohkan, kau coba lagi memikirkan apa yang akan kau katakan nantinya pada Kyu." Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Aku juga bingung harus bilang apa padanya.

Sungmin POV end

Song Hyun Hee POV

Hari ini calon suamiku T.T akan datang ke rumah kami. Aku ingin segera kabur tapi sepertinya eomma lebih cerdik. Mungkin karena dia sering menonton sinetron, dia jadi tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan sehingga sejak tadi, dia selalu mengawasiku dan tidak pernah membiarkanku sendiri. Ya Tuhaaaannn... Nasibku ini... T.T

"ting tong..." Sepertinya mereka sudah datang. Appa dan eommaku segera bangkit berdiri. Aku hanya duduk lesu di sofa.

"Ayo...berdirilah. Kita harus menyambut mereka." Eomma menarik-narik tanganku dan aku berdiri dengan malas-malasan. Aku kemudian berjalan di belakang appa dan eommaku. Berharap agar aku tidak bertemu mereka. T.T

"Annyeong Jae Hee si, Yong Eun si.." mereka menyapa kedua orang tuaku. Mereka sangat bahagia kelihatannya. Berbanding terbalik denganku. T.T

"Mana putramu?" tanya eommaku.

"Sebentar. Dia sedang mengambil sesuatu di mobil." Ucap ahjumma senyum. Aku penasaran dengan namja yang dibangga-banggakan appa. Seperti apa tampangnya? Pasti tidak lebih tampan dari Kyu. Aku hanya berdiri di belakang appa dan eomma tanpa melihat ke arah mereka. Kuharap dengan begitu, mereka jadi tidak suka padaku dan membatalkan perjodohan ini. Haahhah

"Inikan putrimu yang bernama Song Hyun Hee...?" tanya ahjumma sambil menunjukku yang sedang berdiri di belakang appa dan eomma. Appa dan eomma langsung menarikku ke depan agar aku langsung bertemu ahjumma dan ahjussi.

"Song Hyun Hee imnida..." ucapku tersenyum sambil membungkuk ke arah mereka.

"Wah...Putrimu benar-benar cantik." Ucap mereka sambil mengusap kepalaku. Pertanda buruk. -,-"

"Nah, itu dia. Itu putraku."

Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat ke arah namja yang sedang datang ke arah kami. Mataku rabun jauh jadi wajahnya masih terlihat samar-samar. Namja itu makin dekat. Nah, wajahnya sudah terlihat jelas. Tunggu! Tunggu dulu. Bukankah dia itu...Omo...! Omo...!

TBC

sabar menanti kelanjutannya ya ^^  
Tunggu ada yg kasih review dulu :D


End file.
